Peppa Pig's adventure part 2
by sexualhorse
Summary: Peppa and George try out some new ways of having fun.


LOADS OF PEEPL HAV BIN SAYING DAT DEY WANT A SEUEL TO MY LAST STOREE AVOWT PEPPA AND GEORGE HAVIN INSEST SO DIS IZ PARTE 2 OF MY LAZST PEPPA PIG FANFUCKTION.

PEPPA WAS MASTRUBATING IN HER BEDROOM. THEN GORGE CAME IN.

"PEPPA UR R FUCKING SEXY U MAKE ME JIZZ THROUGH MY EYES WHEN I FINK ABOWT U" SED GEORGE

"FANK U GEORGE I WILL LET U FUCK ME TO FANK U 4 UR COMPLIMINT" SAID PEPPA

PeppA and GeoRGE went 2 the bed and had sex.

"HOYL FUKK PEPPA UR VAG IS RLY NISE!" SAID GEORGE

"FANK U GOERGE IT IS BECOS I POUR BLEACH DOWN IT" said Peppa.

"SPEAKING OF BLEACH, WE NEED SOME LUBE, UR CUNT IS A BIT DRY AND IT IS HURTING MY DICK" said GEORGE

"LOL UR RIGHT MY CUNT IS GETTTING RLY SORE GEOGE GET SUM LUBES QUIK" saID PEPPA

SO GEOGE WENT 2 DA TOILET AND DID A BIG NASTEE SHET AND PISSD ALL OVR IT

"LOL PEPPA I HAV SOM LUBE HERE ITS MY SHIT" SAID GEORGE

"GEOGRE WHAT AN EXSELENT IDEA I HAVE NEVER FOUGHT OF USING SHIT AS LUBE" SAID PEPPA SHOVIN THE SHIT UP HER VAGINA

DEN PEPPA AND GEORGE HAD MISHONARY POSSISHUN SEX AND JIZZD ALL OVR DA PLASE.

"HEY PEPPA LETZ GO AND DO DRUGS" SAID GEORGE WHILE JERKING OFF AND SMELLING MUMMEH PIG'S PANTIES

"YES GEORGE I NEED METH TO LIV" SED PEPPA.

PEPPA AND GEORGE WENT OWTSIED AND WENT 2 SEE PEPPA'S DRUG DEALER WHO WAS MS RABBET.

"HEY MS RABBIT CAN WE HAV SUM DRUGS" SED PEPPA

"YES. TAKE ALL TEH DRUGS U WANT BUT U HAVE TO PAY ME BACK IN SEX" SAID MISS RABBIET

"ALRITE DEN MISS RABBIT" SED GEORGE AND PEPPA AND GEORGE BOUHGT SOME CRACK, WEED, COCKAINE, METH, HEROWIN, MDMA AND LSD.

"RITE NOW DAT U HAV DA DRUGS U HAV 2 LICK MY TWAT IN RETERN" SAID MISS RABBIT

"OKY" SAID GEORGE AND PEPPA AND GEORGE LICKED MISS RABBITS CUNT AND SHE CAME ALL OVER DERE FACES.

"PEPPA NOW DAT WE HAV DA DRUGS LETS GO AND DO DEM" SAID GOREG

"YES" SAID PEAPPA AND PEPPA AND GEORGE WENT TO A BRIDGE AND DEY DID METH ON DA BRIDGE.

"HOLE CRAB PEPPA DIS IS GUD METH" SAID GEORGE WHILE FINGERING PEPPAS CLIT.

"YESS GEORGE IT IS GOOD GEORGE YES IT IS GOOD INDEEEEEEDDDD" SAID PEPPA.

DEN GEORGE TUK THE MDMA AND GOT HORNY

"PEPPA HOLY CRAP I FUCKIN LUV U PEPPA I FEEL VERY SEKSUAL ABOWT U RITE NOW I AM VERY AROUSED WILL U LET ME FUK U?" SAID GEORGE

"yES GOERGE I LUV U LETS FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUKFUK FUCKERRONI" SAID PEPPA

PEPPA AND GEORGE WENT HOME AND SNORTD SOME COCAINE ON THE DINNR TABLE COS THEY LIKE 2 SNORT COCAINE BEFORE HAVING SEX.

DEN DEY WENT UPSATRIS TO FUCK

MENWHIL, MUMY PIG AND DADDY PIG WERE SMOKIN WEED IN DA LIVIN RUME

"DONT TELL ANY1, BUT I FANCY PEPPA" SED DADDY PIG

"I KNO, DADDY PIG, SOMETIEMS I SEE U WEARING HER PANTIES AND WANKIN 2 PIKTUERS OV HER" SAID MYMMY PIG

"YES I KNO I LIEK PEPPA BUT I HATE GEORGE HE IS A LITTEL SHIT" SAID DADDY PIG

"YES I DONT LIKE HIM DAT MUCH BUT I STILL FUCK HIM COS I AM A HORNY WHORE THAT FUCKS N E FING" SED MUMMMY PIG.

ANYWAY, IN MUMMY PIG AND DADDY PIG'S BEDROOM PEPPA AND GEORGE WERE FUCKIN.

PEPPA WAS LICKIN GEORGE'S ARSEHOLE

"PEPPA I LUV IT WEN U LIKE MY ANUSS" SAID GEORGE

"I KNO GEORGE I LIKE TO LICK IT" SAID pEPPA

DEN GEORGE ACKSIDENTALLY DID A SHIT IN PEPPA'S MOUF

"HOLYSHET PEPPA IM SORRY" SAID GEORGE

"ITS OKAY GEORGE I HAV A SCAT FETISH SO FEEL FREE 2 SHIT IN MY MOUF" SAID PEPPA

"GUD COS I HAV DIAOREAHHAOH" SED GEORGE AND HE DID A LODE OF SHIT IN PEPPAS MOWTH.

DEN PEPPA TOOK DA SHIT AND SMEARD IT AROUND HER CUNT AND GEORGE SMERED SOM ON HIS DICK AND DEN HE FUCKD PEPPA WHILE SHITTING ON THE BED WHILE FRENCHKISSING WITH SHIT IN THEIR MOUTHS.

MUMMEH PIG AND DADDY PIG CUD HERE DA BED SQUEEKING

"DADDYPIG I FINK PEPPA AND GEORGE ARE FUCKING AGEN" SED MUMMY PIG

"LETS GO AN WATCH DEM" SAID DADDY pIG SO DEY ENTERD DA ROOM

"HOLY SHIT U 2 DIS ROOM SMELLS OF SHIT AND ARSES" SAID DADDY PIG

"YES I WAS LICKIN GEORGES ANUSS AND HE SHAT IN MY MOUTH AND WE HAD SCATSEX." SAID PEPPA

"WELL LETS ALL FUCK" SAID DADDY PIG AND HE RIPPD OFF HIS CLOVES AND LEAPD IN2 DA BED AND FUCKD PEPPA IN DA ANUS.

"HOLY CRAP, DADDY PIG, GO STEDDY ON MY ARSE YOUR NIEARLY RIPPING IT IN HARLF" SAID PEPPA

"THERE ARE NO BRAKES ON THE RAPE TRAIN" SAID DADDY PIG.  
dEN MUMMY PIG LICKED DADDY PIG'S ARSE WHILE GETTING FUCKD IN THE VAG BY GOERGE AND PEPPA WAS SILL LICKING EGROGES ARSE AND DEY WERE ALL IN A BIG ORGEE.

DEN EVRY1 JIZZD AND JIZZ WHENT ALL OVR AND EVERY1 LICKD DA JIZZ OFF OV EACH OVER AND PLAYD WIV EACH OVERS GENITELS.

PEPPA LIKES SCAT SEX. EVERY1 LIKES SCAT SEX.


End file.
